


What makes or breaks a family

by She_wrote_her_way_out



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oh My God, jeffmads - Freeform, mullette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_wrote_her_way_out/pseuds/She_wrote_her_way_out
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is stubborn. So stubborn that even after three years he yells at anyone who calls him Thomas Washington. When he was fourteen he was adopted into a family with two other boys his age, Lafayette and Alexander. The two boys had been there for a few years before him, and were well adjusted, calling George and Martha mom and dad already. Thomas thought it was disgusting. He was a Jefferson after all. When they moved to New York, he was ready to hate it, but could the next door neighbor change his mind?





	1. A short introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue so it's really short, I'm sorry!

Thomas stared at the large estate as he walked out, his purple backpack hanging off on one shoulder, yelling as he was suddenly shoved away. “Watch where you’re going.” Alex hissed and Thomas smirked. “Aw, are you pissy because for once you won't be able to manipulate your way to the top? Boo hoo.” He hissed back and Lafayette frowned. “Guys…” He said weakly, unable to find the words he wanted to say. Thomas shook his head, walking faster to the car. “Who’s driving?” He asked and once again Alex shoved him, hurrying to the car. “I am.”  
“Shotgun!” Lafayette called gleefully then tilted his head. “You americans are so weird … naming things after guns.”  
Thomas shrugged. “Welcome to america, sex, guns, and cigarettes.”  
“You forgot the Mcdonald's.” Alex added on, climbing into the driver’s seat, Lafayette getting in the passenger seat and Thomas, grumbling, climbed into the back seat. After everyone was buckled Alex began to drive, turning on the radio and Thomas winced. “Thomas, stop being edgy, you can like pop music.”   
“I like good pop music.”   
“Snob.” Lafayette teased and Thomas chuckled. After ten minutes they arrived at the school and Thomas quickly got out, smoothing back his hair, that immediately popped back up. Thomas scoffed, grinning. “I look amazing as usual.” He said happily, walking inside, his happy mood vanishing when he saw a boy slammed into a locker. “C’mon, Madison, just admit it. Just say ‘I am gay’, it’s not that hard.” The boy gritted out, his grip on the smaller boy tightening. The smaller boy, Madison maybe, winked at him. “You are gay.” He said back to him, yelping when a fist slammed into his gut harshly. “You’re a fucking fag.”  
“Is that what you tell your boyfriend when he fucks you?” The other boy fired right back, regret flashing across his face as his head was slammed against the lockers. “James, it’s a wonder you’re still alive.”  
“I agree.” The boy, James, most likely, James Madison, said back. The other male, who was wearing a football varsity jacket let out a growl, pulling his arm back, hand clenching in a fist and Thomas stepped forward, catching the fist. “I think you should let him go.” He said in a low voice and the jock raised an eyebrow but did as he said. “So someone’s got guts, that’s new.” The jock said, rolling his eyes before storming off. Thomas turned his attention to the small boy. “You okay?” He asked and the boy shrugged. “Define okay- Hercules! John!” He called and two other boys ran over. “Why didn’t you fight back?” One of them demanded and James smiled weakly, nodding his head to Thomas. “I didn’t need to, Herc, the newbie came to save me.” James said and Hercules and John turned their attention to Thomas. “Thank yo-”  
“THOMAS FUCKING WASHINGTON!” Alex’s voice screeched and Thomas narrowed his eyes. “It’s Thomas Jefferson.” He snarled out and Alex stormed up to him. “You could’ve waited for us to walk in.” Lafayette said softly and Thomas frowned. “Why, it’s not like we’re actually brothers.” He hissed, storming off, the cute boy he had saved lost from his mind. He hurried to his class, his mind roaring.


	2. The real start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really shitty.

Thomas was right, New York sucked. Alex was ranting the whole ride home, so when they got home, he attempted to bolt to his room, only for Martha to stop him. “How was your day at school? Did you make any friends?”   
“Mar, it was the first day.” Thomas pointed out and Alex beamed. “I met this really cute boy named John!”   
“And I met one named Hercules.”  
“I saw a kid getting beat up and stopped it.” Thomas said dryly and Martha’s eyes widened. “Oh, the poor boy. And Alex, Lafayette, what were the boys like?”   
Alex grinned. “John’s like a ball of anger but in a cute way, like he’ll never hurt anyone who’s innocent but if you hurt other people, or spread lies, he’ll cut you up!”  
“Real charming.” Thomas monotoned. Lafayette cut in. “Hercules is a fashion designer along with being on the football team! He said I would make an amazing model.” Lafayette was beaming, as if that was the biggest compliment someone could say.  
“He just wants to feel you up.” Thomas said, rolling his eyes and Martha whirled on him. “Thomas!” She chided, biting her lip to hold back a laugh and he grinned. “It was just a guess.” He said innocently and she lightly hit his shoulder in a playful manner. “Your father will be home soon, he’s working late as usual.” She said with a hum, hugging Thomas tightly before the doorbell rang. “Whoever gets to it first gets to pick what we have for dinner.” Martha called and the three boys exchanged looks before sprinting, shoving and tripping each other. Alex stepped on both of their feet, taking that advantage to open the door. “I GOT IT!” Alex said gleefully as he opened the door, cocking his head when he saw James. “This is the boy I was talking about, the one who beat me in the debate.”  
James shrugged. “You didn’t know enough about the topic since you just joined our class, it wasn’t a fair fight.” He reasoned and Alex grinned, James’ gaze then turned to Thomas and he almost dropped the platter of cookies he was holding. “Um, John, Hercules, y’all can come out now.” He said in a shaky voice and John’s eyes widened when he saw Alex. “Aye, the cutie’s here.” John said, his grin growing when Alex blushed.   
Hercules grinned shyly at Lafayette, waving.   
The sound of high heels clicking could be heard, which showed Martha wanted to be heard, she could be silent when she wanted to. “Boys, who’s at the door?” She questioned and James grinned. “Cookies, Ma’am.” He said then flushed. “I mean, James, Hercules and John.” James said, fidgeting, thrusting the platter of cookies into her hands. “We’ll be going now..”   
“No, please stay for dinner, if your parents are okay with it?”  
James continued to fidget and finally John answered. “We would love to.” He said and Hercules nodded with a wide grin, James fidgeting. “Thank you, Mrs…”   
“Please, call me Martha.” She said kindly, stepping aside for the three boys to step in. “Alex is picking what we have for dinner.”   
“Can we order pizza?”  
“Alright who was behind Alex?” Martha asked teasingly and Alex pouted. “What kind of pizza?”  
“Meatlovers.” Alex sung and Martha turned to the three boys, who nodded, and she lead them to the table, James finally speaking up. “So what do you do for a living?” He asked in a polite voice and Martha beamed. “I used to model, but then after my twenty ninth birthday I decided to stop.” She said with a shrug and James nodded. “That’s really interesting.” He said and Thomas finally spoke up. “James, why was the dude bullying you for being gay?” He finally asked and an awkward silence fell, James rubbing the back of his neck. “That was a good day, usually they’re much harsher, and they don’t bully me for being gay, they bully me for being me. The most popular girl in school is a lesbian, but it doesn’t matter.” James said with a shrug. “They just dislike me.” He said calmly, eyes darting to John who quickly changed the topic. “So I heard you and Alex went head to head on the debate floor, did someone finally beat James.”  
“I get beaten all the time, not to mention, I only debate when the teacher requires it.” James said blankly and John rolled his eyes. “Name one debate you lost.”  
“Every single one against my parents.” James joked and laughter danced around the room. Thomas grinned, tilting his head. “I love debating, think you could give me some pointers some time?” He asked and James grinned at him. “Sure, I’ll tex- I don’t have your phone number, end my awkward existence.” The sound of a doorbell rang and Martha got up to get the pizza, coming back and placing it down along with plates, the boys starting to eat. “Dad won’t be home until later.” The dinner ended far too soon in Thomas’ opinion and he walked James out, taking his phone and adding himself onto James’ contacts. “I- It was nice to officially meet you.”   
“You too, now I gotta go stop John from making edibles in my kitchen, so goodbye.”   
Alex peeked over Thomas’ shoulder. “Speaking of John, is he seeing anyone?”  
James chuckled. “He won’t shut up about you, dude.” He called over his shoulder before running off the driveway and to his estate, screeching when John picked him up and carried him over his shoulder the rest of the way, Hercules whooping. “THIS IS CHAOS! PURE CHAOS, AND NOT THE GOOD KIND”


	3. Ice cream and sibling rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice quality family time.

Thomas was lying on his bed, scrolling through twitter, missing his old friends when there was a knock on the door and Washington entered. “Hey, Tommy, just wanted to let you know that we’re having sundaes, what ice cream flavor do you want?”  
“I’m too old for your childish traditions. Go away.” Thomas snarled and the man sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “So, strawberry with lots of chocolate sauce to cover your sorrows?” He offered and Thomas looked at him, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. “Yes.” He grumbled and Washington chuckled, offering his hand and helping him up. “So, who’s this boy your mother was telling me about?” He asked and Thomas was too tired to bother correcting him.  
“His name is James, but all I did was stop him from getting beat up.” He said dryly and Washington’s eyes lit up. “That’s amazing, Thomas the hero, who would’ve thought.” He declared and Thomas chuckled. “Yeah, but it bothers me, they acted like they were beating him up for being gay, but James says this school is accepting so why was he getting beat up?” He asked and Washington frowned. “They probably don’t like his personality or maybe he spoke back to the wrong person, wore the wrong clothes. There’s many things wrong with the world these days.” Washington said softly, ruffling Thomas’ hair. “Sport, go make yourself a sundae.” He commanded and Thomas laughed, mock saluting and running off. Alex grinned at him, sliding the carton of strawberry ice cream his way and Thomas quickly scooped out two scoops then began to drown it in chocolate sauce. He walked over to the couch, sitting next to Martha and starting to eat when her phone buzzed, he pulled it out, grinning when he saw it was a text message from James, his smile dropping when it was just a bunch of advice on debating. Thomas frowned, but sent him a quick thank you then, ‘Are your friends still over?’ He sent, surprised when he got a text back. ‘Yeah, they are and as usual, they’re being hardcore idiots.’ Thomas chuckled, Martha looking over at him. “What are ya doing?”   
“Texting James.” He replied softly, taking another bite of his ice cream, raising an eyebrow when Martha grinned. “So, who’s last name are ya gonna take?” She teased and Thomas groaned. “This is why I hate this family.” 

Lafayette wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, laughing softly. “You loooove us. Almost as much as you loooove James.” He cooed and Thomas frowned. “I will bite your arm. I won’t hesitate, bitch.” He snarled and Lafayette pulled his arm away. “Stop being such a meme.” He commented and Thomas rolled his eyes, laughing when Alex slipped and almost fell on his face. “Wow, no brotherly concern? I’m feeling the love.” Alex called and Washington wrapped an arm around Alex. “You alright, son?”  
Alex nodded. “I just wanna fight Thomas, as usual.”  
“You’ll lose.”  
“I’m sorry, who kicks your ass at debates?”  
“Langue, Alex.” Washington scolded and Alex frowned but apologized, making Thomas smirk. “Yes, bow down to your superior.” Thomas crowed and Washington shook his head. “Your sibling rivalry is going to get way too out of hand one day.”  
“There is no rivalry, there cannot be a rivalry between a boot and a bug.” Thomas pointed out and Alex narrowed his eyes. “Oh, really?” He snarled.   
“So you admit you’re a bug?”  
“No!”   
“It sounds like you just admitted that you were a bug.”   
“You are so lucky I don’t wanna waste this perfectly good ice cream on your face.”  
“Waste perfect ice cream on a perfect face?” Thomas asked with a grin and Alex groaned. “There is nothing perfect about your face, screw off.”  
“I don’t know, it’s fairly perfect.” Thomas said proudly and Alex glared at him. “Your mom is fair- WAIT WE’RE BROTHERS THIS IS NOT FAIR!”  
Martha burst out laughing, flashing Alex the okay sign. “Real smooth, Alex, real smooth.” She commented and Alex pouted. “This is abuse.” He whined and Thomas tensed up slightly. “Like you know a thing about abuse.” He mumbled and Lafayette frowned hugging him, and by him, well his neck, again, frowning. “You don’t have to deal with that anymore.” He promised softly and Thomas smiled. “Yeah, I suppose I don’t.” He suddenly remembered that he didn’t text James back and quickly sent him a text, asking what his schedule was, pleased to see that they had three out of the four classes together tomorrow. He then got a text from James, saying he had to go back to writing, so he turned off his phone, turning back to his what he supposed he could call a family. Lafayette and Alex were talking about their crushes, in other words, Alex was talking nonstop about John and Lafayette was just nodding, a dreamy look on his face, as he obviously thought about Hercules. Thomas took another bite of his ice cream, talking to Martha, grinning at her. “I’m gonna hit the sack.” Thomas declared, standing up and stretching, putting his bowl away as he walked upstairs.   
“You snooze you lose.”  
“You’re acting like a student athlete, Alex!” Thomas called back, pulling off his shirt and changing into pajama pants before lying down on his bed, pulling his sheets and covers up to his chin, allowing himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
